Hello, Stranger
by Silverlover2346
Summary: It is a peaceful morning in Radiator Springs untill a large purple vortex appears and drops something off. What is it? I suck at summaries. Sorry.
1. The Drive and The Creature

_Ok this is my first fanfiction so please, no bad reviews. I don't own the movie Cars. I hope you like it!_

* * *

It was a normal morning in Radiator Springs. Sally and Lightning were taking a slow drive around Ornament Valley.

Suddenly, a strange purple vortex appears on the road far infront of them.

Sally wanted to get a closer look, but Lightning refused to let her go any closer.

The small vortex slowly grew to reveal a picture in it.

The image had a strange four legged creature with rainbow hair and a thick blaze on its forehead.

Lightning and Sally slowly came forward to it. And one inch of movement caught the creature's attention.

It charged straight toward them.

Sally and Lightning shut there eyes quickly and prayed that they wouldn't be harmed.

The creature jumped over both of them and headed torward town.

Sally raced after it and Lightning followed.

* * *

Back in Radiator Springs...

Mater was enjoying his lunch of hot oil and grease pancakes. He was thinking about weather or not to go tractor tipping with Lightning again, tonight.

He was interupted by a strange thundering noise. He looked across the road to see a creature. "What kinda critter is that thang?" he asked himself.

The only response he got was a snort from the creature as it stormed by.

Lightning and Sally stopped infront of Mater. "Do you know what kind of creature that is Mater?" asked Sally.

Mater looked at here strangly and said,"I thought you two knew..."

Lightning and Sally only shook their hoods

* * *

_I know it's short but I don't have much time right now to do it all at once. I hope you guys like it so far! I'll update it ASAP!_


	2. The Movie

_Second part! Wait no....Part 2! Yeah that's better. This part may be a little scary though..._

* * *

The strange four legged creature was out of sight for quite a while, so Lightning and Sally decided to call it a day.

They were outside the lobby talking when Mater invited them to see a movie.

"It's called 'Terror from the Hoof'," Mater exclaimed,"It's one of the most horrific movies this year!"

"Well, what's it about?" asked Lightning.

Mater shrugged. "I dunno. Doc said it was somethin' 'bout horses"

"You wanna see it, Stickers?" Sally asked Lightning.

"Sure, why not?" he replied.

* * *

They got front-row seats and got ready for horror.

"Here we go," whispered Mater.

"Shhh," Lightning scolded.

In bid letters **TERROR FROM THE HOOF **was spelled on the screen, soon to be crushed by a black hoof.

The first sceen showed a front view of a black, poorly cared for stallion galloping from a following white gelding.

The black stallion turned and fought the white gelding to the death.

The white one was near the edge of a cliff when the black kicked it.

The poor losing white horse plummeted to it's death.

Many in the croud were gasping as the watched the movie but Mater, Sally, and Lightning were just parked there with there jaws hanging low.

The black stallion soon went over to the herd the white gelding was trying to save.

It reared up high on it hind legs and drove the herd away.

After a long and annoying montage, the herd finally stopped to graze while the stallion was herding the foals to a new group to "get rid" of them.

After another montage, the foals were all done and the stallion had the herd to itself.

The sceen had zoomed up to the horse's face to show how fearsome it was.

Everyone in the croud gasped and a few even screamed.

As the stallion drove the herd away, the end credits were shown.

"Wow," Mater said,"That was.....AWWWWE-SOME!"

Many of the cars had pale hoods and others' mouths were still open.

"I might have a little trouble sleeping tonight," Lightning told Sally,"That movie gave me the creeps."

"Me too,"Sally admitted,"Those horses seemed a lot like that creature we saw earlier...."

* * *

_Was that creature they saw earlier a horse? Will they ever find out? Stay tuned to find out!_


	3. Admitting the Truth

_Part 3. And just to let you know, I come up with this stuff AS I write it!_

* * *

Morning outside of the Cozy Cone and Lightning was talking to Sally (as they normally do).

Sally said,"Stickers, I think I hear something rustling in the bushes."

She was right. The creature was back and hiding in the bushes behind Lightning's cone.

"Hey Mater," Lightning called,"Come 'ere."

Mater drove over to the Cozy Cone. "What can I do fur ye, bud?"

"Cast your tow cable over in those bushes and see if you can find anything,"Lightning exclaimed.

"Okey Dokey,"replied Mater as he trew his hook into the bushes.

He had caught something. He slowly tugged whatever he had out of the bushes.

Everyone around the gasped. He had captured the four legged creature.

"Woah," Fillmore said,"It's got a lightning bolt on its head, man"

The creature stood up and shook Mater's cable off.

It let out a shrill whinny. "It's a horse," Doc said suprisingly.

The horse tossed it's mane to prove Doc right. The only thing different about this horse from an ordinary horse was the mane. It was rainbow instead of a dull, plain color.

"My name is Rainbow Storm," the horse said,"I am no regular horse. I am magical. Watch this."

Rainbow Storm went over to a hot oil can. She closed her eyes and pressed her head against it.

The can turned into a beautiful blue rose. Rainbow Storm picked it up and set it down beside Lightning and Sally.

"I saw that movie you all watched last night. And it is far from truthful," Rainbow Storm admitted,"But I am still grateful that you all know what I am now. And I bid thee farewell."

She reared up, about to leave when Sally stopped her. "Why don't you stay here?"

Rainbow looked down. "I might be blessed with a foal so I must find a stable A.S.A.P," she explained,"And I must have a nice straw bedding with it and I see no stable, nor groom here."

* * *

_So yeah. There you have it. The creature is a horse. I know this might not be the best place to stop, but my computer won't let me load too much so I must limit my words per chapter. Please review!_


	4. A New Family

_I'm getting a little writer's block here. Please PM me ideas for new chapters or fanfictions. Please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"A foal!?" Sally asked, quite surprised,"You don't look like it."

Rainbow Storm sighed,"Yes, I know. I don't want to be teased that I'm fat so I made an illusion to look like I'm normal size."

"Wow," Lightning observed,"What else can you do?"

"Well..." Rainbow thought,"See this blaze? I can make it into all kinds of shapes. Waich this!"

She cocked her head and in a cloud of rainbow mist, her blaze became a peace symbol.

"You can do everything, man," said Fillmore.

"But I've only made one shape....." Rainbow replied, a little confused.

"Peace IS everything, man," explained the VW bus.

"O...k...." the mare said, still confused.

She tossed her head again and this time, it came out as a star.

Everyone gasped in amazement.

With one final toss, she created a horseshoe.

"You're amazing," Sheriff told Rainbow Storm.

All Rainbow could do was blush a little.

Suddenly, she began to cringe in pain. "Oooooow," she whispered to herself.

"What's wrong, Rainbow?" Sally asked.

"Nothing, just a kick....I hope," Rainbow replied.

Sally was growing a little concerned for the poor mare. "Do you want to stay at the Cozy Cone Motel?" she asked.

Rainbow shook her head. "No, thank you," she answered,"I'll just sleep outside. I was born outside after all. Is there a pasture of field nearby?"

"Well there is one. But it's inhabited by a combine, we call Frank," Lightning replied for Sally.

"Oh," sighed Rainbow,"That's ok. I'll just rest in the bushes I hid in."

* * *

In the middle of the night, a few days after the town knew about Rainbow and her soon-to-be foal, Sally was woken by a shrill, high pitched whinny.

She rushed out of her cone to hear another neigh. She rushed towards Rainbow Storm's hiding place.

What she found, was a newborn colt with a lightning bolt across his eyes next to his mother.

"Awwww," Sally admired,"Congratulations, Rainbow!"

"Thank you," was all Rainbow could say before her colt let out a small whinny.

"I think I'll call him...Thunder Bolt," the first-time-mother decided.

"Thunder Bolt...I like it," Sally agreed.

Before they knew it, everyone is town was gathering around the new family, congratulting them.

As the congrats died down, Rainbow said,"Thank you all for your support. Although I love it here, in Radiator Springs, I must leave to find a herd of my own. And it will not be like the stallion in that movie!"

Everyone was depressed and saddened as they said "Goodbye."

As for Rainbow Storm's "goodbye", she reared up, creating lightning stikes and made them spell out:

_**We will be back SOON!**_

All of Radiator Springs' residents cheered as Rainbow and her new foal, Thunder Bolt galloped away to the horizon.

**THE END!**

* * *

_Well that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave good reviews!_


End file.
